The Roscoes: New starts
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: Sequel to "The Roscoes" Everything you can expect in the family; fights, revenge, murder and of course, brotherly hurt/protectiveness. Multi chapter fic with HEAPLOADS of Angst and a little mystery on the way. Is their new life going to be as perfect as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, If Some of you have read my other Roscoe fic then you know when I update and etc...**

**If you haven't: I post two chapters, If I get ****_alot _****of reviews then I carry on the story :) My last Roscoe fic got over 300 reviews (almost 400) and over 21,00 views. I hope you guys will enjoy the story, I update every day in the morning but when I go back to school (Year 10) I update around the evening, not to late :) So...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! x**

**- Charlotte x**

* * *

Chapter One

Sandy hummed to herself as she scrubbed the last plate, Robbie had dropped off on the sofa and Jason and Ziggy where gently stroking her bright pink lipstick on him.

Lindsey was asleep, preparing for a night shift and Joe was watching the horse racing. God knows where Freddie was, either hooking up with someone or doing something shady, (Sandy guessed he was doing something shady).

She took off her yellow gloves and smiled when she heard Robbie yawn and Jason laugh softly. She counted to five before an angry scream rang out.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Robbie yelled and half stomped, Half ran up the stairs. Ziggy came in smiling, "Want a cuppa mum?" "Uh huh, thanks hun".

Ziggy clicked on the kettle just as Lily wailed from the living room, "Damn" he turned and hurried over. Allie had Maddie on his lap on the floor while Charlie moved the toy cars around the floor.

"Whats the matter sweetie" Ziggy mumbled as he picked her up, "She wanted a hug but I can't pick both of them up at the same time" Allie beamed.

Ziggy smiled, He was shattered. Katie was having a day off, at the Spa with Leanne, her new found friend. Sandy put Maddie and Charlie in the play pen before adding Lily.

"Lily is like a Jason, she's usually the quiet one...Robbie would scream the house down but Jason just sat happily in his play pen, sucking on a dummy".

"I know, I kept you up all night, Freddie was non stop in the day and Joe was the average Joe" Ziggy stretched out on the sofa. Jason hit the floor as Ziggy kicked him off it, "You okay Love?" "Yup" Jason helped himself up, glaring at a smirking Ziggy.

The house was usually quiet, Lindsey, Joe and Amelia had their own house a street away and Ziggy and Katie had splashed a fortune on a four bedroomed house on the same street.

It was just Robbie, Sandy and Jason. Freddie had taken a big and unexpected step by moving in an apartment with his girlfriend Leah.

Jason couldn't stop thinking about the resemblance she had to Lindsey, Long but curly dark hair and the same eyes...she was a Paramedic.

Amelia was exactly like Lindsey, She already had thick wavy locks of dark brown hair and her eyes where Joe's deep chocolate.

Ziggy was snapped out of thought by the phone ringing, "Jase darlin, answer that" Sandy called from where she had moved into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Jason chirped into the phone. "You okay Jase?" "Ste?" "Thats right kiddo, Hows life down south?" "Great, missin' Holle though" "She's missing you too, Bugging Cindy about a surprise visit".

Jason smiled, "Whats making you phone?" "I need to talk to your mum, I was wondering if I could visit? I need to get away from the village, I've got a guy that everyone hates".

"Whoa, You've got a boyfriend?" "Keep up, Yes...Everyone hates him...don't ask me, I dunno, So can I come down for the weekend?" "You can ask mum, it'll be great seeing you again Ste" Jason said bye before handing the phone to Sandy.

Freddie walked in the house, Leah in tow.

"Ste might be coming to visit" Jason beamed at them, "Okay...when?" "Friday? I dunno...Damn" Jason ducked as Robbie entered the room.

Robbie snarled and lunged, Freddie smirked as Jason yelped helplessly when Robbie pushed him over the sofa and pinned him on the floor.

"Fred!" "You did something to upset him, you have to deal with the consequences" he shrugged and stole Ziggy's cuppa.

Leah plastered on a smile, she looked around the room and sighed quietly. Joe noticed this and frowned, Why did Freddie get with a snob?

Jason wriggled out of Robbie's grip before flying up the stairs, For 18 year olds, they where like big kids. Sandy came in, "Hi Leah, anyone want a cuppa?"

"Yes please Sandra" Leah said, "Just call me Sandy" "I'd rather call people by their proper names" Sandy raised her eyebrows and walked away. Freddie gave a warning look to Robbie who was rolling his eyes.

"Mum, Kates gonna be back soon, I better take off" Ziggy called. Leah looked on intently, Ziggy put Lily, Maddie and Charlie in the pram one by one. How did he cope? He was only...24? And he had 4 kids.

Leah took Freddie's hand, she knew they had only been dating a few months but maybe he was Mr. Right?

"Bye love, Pop in again" she kissed his cheek, "I will, see ya boys" Everyone but Leah said goodbye.

* * *

Ste knocked on the door, Gavin, his current boyfriend, was standing a little behind him. Ste was happy to be seeing the Roscoes again, they had become his family...Even though a little homophobic, Freddie and Joe liked him.

Ste had checked out the house, it was solitary and quite big. 4 bedrooms, not as many needed now. Jason in one room, Robbie in the other and Sandy in one. Ste guessed he had the spare one.

Robbie and Jason hadn't really enjoyed being separated at first, Ste wished he had a bond with someone...Jason and Robbie where inseparable at times.

Sandy opened the door, "Ste!" She threw her arms round him. Sandy noticed he'd changed, no more chavy trackie bottoms.

"You alright Sandy?" "Yeah, come-an in...You must be Gavin" Sandy shook his hand. _Whoa. _Gavin was tall, muscular in frame and had the most intimidating piercing blue eyes. Black hair was neatly trimmed which made him look taller...A little like Frankensteins monster.

Ste walked through the door and was instantly leapt on by Jason, Ste smirked at first but saw Gavin's face set in stone and glare. He let go, Jason pulled back.

"Nice to see you too Jase, You alright Rob?" Robbie nodded from his place in the doorway. "Freddie's out, Ziggy's out and Joe's out so it's just us" Sandy said as she walked in.

Gavin sniffed and walked in, _Why is that kid glaring at me? _Gavin noticed Robbie looking peculiarly at him. Gavin returned Robbie's stare until he looked away.

"Cuppa anyone?" "A coffee for me and Ste please" Gavin sat down. Ste pursed his lips and sat down too.

"How you been at getting on at Uni?" "Great, Robbie's trying not to mess around in the lectures and if he does, I let him borrow my notes".

Ste rolled his eyes, Robbie will always be the little tearaway he was when he lived in Hollyoaks village. Jason noticed bruising on Ste's arm.

"How'd you do that?" "What?" "How'd ya get them bruises on your arm?" Robbie frowned and looked. "Oh..I fell down some stairs, a week back" Ste shrugged and pulled down his sleeve.

"Oh...they look like finger-" "Just leave it yeah?" Ste snapped. Jason and Robbie shared a look, Gavin watched the exchange with narrowed eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow. Big response already :D! (touch wood) I'm gonna hint at a new...well...old, character :) Mwahaha! Hope you'll enjoy it xx **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW x**_

_**-Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Two

Ste had suppressed a gag at Sandy's version of Beef Bourguingnon for tea the other day, so insisted he would cook tonight.

"Ya sure Ste?" Sandy frowned. Ste smirked at Jason and Robbie behind her, silently begging him with their hands and almost on their knees to cook.

"Yeah, Jason and Robbie can go to the shop" Ste grabbed some paper. Robbie glared, he didn't want to go out but if it would save him from his mums god awful cooking, it was a good deal.

Jason took the list and Sandy gave him the money, Ste watched him drag Robbie out of the house.

"Cheer up Rob" Jason said, "Whatever, Can we buy some cigarettes?" Jason stopped in his tracks. "You've started smoking?" "Well nah sherlock!" Robbie rolled his eyes. "Mum'll kill ya" "I'm 18, I can do what I want". Jason sighed, Since turning 18, Robbie had turned pretty cocky and did whatever he wanted.

"Yeah but Do you kn-" Jason was cut off by someone knocking into him. Jason winced, it had knocked his shoulder. "Watch where your going" the man bit back.

Jason grabbed Robbie's arm. "Who do ya think your talking too?" he snarled, The man walked upto him. "Go play with your toy cars kid" be flicked Robbie's chin.

Jason pulled him back again, this man was riling him up bad. "Sorry" Jason said and realised he dropped the list, Jason mentally cursed when be saw it in the mans hand.

The man caught him looking at it, he smirked and looked at the list. "Ingredients for a pizza, Am I right or, Am I right" The man stroked his moustache quickly.

"Yeah, A family friend is making it" Jason slowly took the list away. "I knew someone who made pizzas, Name was Ste" The man shrugged, Jason frowned as the mans eyes flickered.

"You know Ste? Ste Hay?" Jason asked. The man's eyes widened and he grabbed Jason's arm, Robbie ripped it off his twin and narrowed his eyes.

"Whats it to you?" he snapped. "I'm an old friend, my names Brendan. Brendan Brady".

* * *

Brendan looked at the two kids in front of him, they couldn't be older than 17-18. How did they know Ste? They where in London (Where he was looking for a business to buy).

"Is Ste here?" Brendan asked, "Ummm" Jason didn't know what to say. "Well?" he growled, "I..." "Just answer the question!" Brendan gripped both Jason's arms.

"OI!" Brendan felt someones hand collide with his cheek. "Cool it Joe" they boy he grabbed said, Brendan lunged. He found himself fighting on a pavement with a dark haired bloke.

Damn. What if they called the police? He'd just got out of prison after a helpful source managed to trick and worm himself into the justice system and get him released after a few years in the dog house.

"Stop!" Jason pulled them apart, Robbie was videoing it on his phone.

"Who the hell do you think your pushing? You like picking on kids?" Joe snarled. Brendan shook his head, Ste's face just kept hitting him.

He needed time. He needed space, Brendan turned and walked away. Joe stared after the man, "Is he delirious?" he frowned. "I guess so" Jason shrugged.

"You okay?" "Oh, yeah" Robbie watched Joe clap Jason on the back. "See ya later" Jason turned back to Robbie, "Thats something you don't see everyday". Robbie snorted.

* * *

Ste spread the Tomato puree on the base, Gavin watched him. "You spend too much time in the kitchen Ste" he walked over, Ste smiled and carried on topping it with mature cheddar cheese.

"If you want my great cooking skills, you'll have to deal with it" Ste glanced up at him. Gavin didn't see the funny side, "Last time I checked Ste, you didn't have any skills" he snarled coldly.

Ste looked down, concentrating on his Pizza again. "Go on Ste, make the pizza...hope it makes them choke" Ste looked up. "Don't say that" "Why?...oh, you think their your family?"

Gavin laughed, "Their not your family Ste, I doubt they truly like you...Who would? I stay out of pity, your a skinny, useless-" Ste swallowed as Gavin gripped his arm.

It would leave bruises. "And I have the right too-" "Whats going on?" Gavin turned to see a frowning Jason in the door. Seconds of silence went by before Gavin grabbed his coat, "Lovers tiff, not that's it your business kid" he shoved past Jason.

Ste cracked under Jason's stare and turned back to his pizza, "Ste?" "Yeah?" "Is everything okay?" "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

Jason chose the right words. "It's just, Gavin seemed-" "Just drop it, I said I'm fine, what else do you want?" Ste snapped. Jason thought about saying something else but Robbie walked in.

Ste sighed when he saw them leave, he didn't mean to be rude but he didn't need Jason finding anything out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Does anyone have Wattpad? Or Fiction Press? Xx Hope you enjoy this chapter :) x! Wattpad: Bad blood, Willow10 x**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Three

Jason watched as Robbie stared at him skeptically. "I'm telling ya Robbie, there's something up with him" "Look Jase, that might have been the case in the cursed village of Hollyoaks but not in London" Rob grabbed his bag and opened the door.

"Yeah but-" "Just shut up Jase, what lectures we got today?" "Do you ever listen? And I've got patient care and you've got accounting with French". Robbie cursed, He hated French.

"Bye sweetie" Sandy kissed Jason's cheek, "And my other Sweetie" she kissed Robbie. "That would be cute if they weren't 18" Ste snorted.

"Oh yeah, Ste do you know someone called Brendan Brady?" Ste shot up. "Why?" "I bumped into him on the street, he was a bit aggressive but legged it when he knew I know you".

"That-That's impossible, he's in prison" Ste's eyes where as wide a a saucepan. "No, he had a moustache-" "Thats him" Ste breathed.

He grabbed his jacket, "I've gotta go" he fled out of the house.

Sandy frowned after him, "Go on you two, hurry up" she followed them to the door. Ste was just turning a corner, Why was Brendan Brady so important to him?

Sandy pursed her lips, an old boyfriend? She hoped not, Craig wouldn't be happy about that.

* * *

Ziggy just dropped off when Maddie started screaming. "Oh for-" Ziggy cursed and hurried over, Why did babies have to scream?

The triplets where nearly 13 months old.

Ziggy had just picked Maddie up when The doorbell rang. "Coming!" Ziggy did his best to yell, "Lets go see who's at the door" he sighed, He missed the carefree days. The days of endless girls, money and bliss.

Four kids, engaged and moved house twice and he was only 24. Ziggy opened the door.

He knew who it was at first glance, blonde hair in a curly poof, Tight clothes and immaculate makeup. "Theresa?" "Hey Ziggy" she grinned and pushed past him.

**_"_**Nice house you got, who's this little girl?" Ziggy stood like statue as Theresa smiled at Maddie. "I...She's called Madeleine, Maddie...What are you doing here?" Ziggy pulled Maddie away from Theresa's touch.

"To see my son" "He's not yours, Sorry for ya wasted journey, now get out" Ziggy firmly pushed her forward. "Get off me, You can't keep me away from Alan" "What courts gonna help you? He's got Katie now, And me and his brother and sisters...he doesn't need a slut for a mum".

Theresa swallowed, "We...we had something Ziggy, Katie took it away from us, and so did Sinead" "Just get out". Theresa shook her head and walked upto him.

"No, you love me..." "Your a Psycho, I never loved you Tee" "You did" "You where a one night stand, the only thing that connects us is Allie" "He's my boy".

Ziggy scoffed, "He doesn't even know you, just get out". Theresa took a breath, this wasn't the end. "Fine, This isn't over David" Ziggy frowned when she used his real name.

He practically threw her out of the house, "It is".

* * *

Jason didn't share his secret obsession with Greggs sausage rolls with anyone, Only Robbie and Charlie knew.

It was one of the _special _moments, When he had the golden roll in his hand and was about to take a bite that would make his mouth burst.

_I love you. _He said to himself, he was About to take _the _bite when someone put a hand on his shoulder. "What?" he snarled, Oh. It was Brendan, the crazy guy.

"Jesus, Calm down its only a sausage" "_Only a sausage?" _Jason breathed in disbelief, Brendan really was crazy. "Listen kid, You know Steven Hay? Good, Where is he?" Jason bit his lip.

"Why do ya wanna know?" "I'm a friend...no really, I am" Jason still looked sceptical. "I don't wanna play games kid so you tell me where he is or I'm gonna have to drag you around with me until I find him"

"Johnson road, number 24...just down the road" "Thanks kid" "Brendan?" "What?" "If your the kind of _friend _I'm thinking of...you know, _that _friend" Jason cringed as Brendan grinned.

"Ste's got a boyfriend" Jason felt a pang of guilt as Brendans face fell, "Who?" "Gavin...So, good luck but I've gotta go" "No you don't" Brendan pulled Jason back.

"Your going to be my little tour guide"

* * *

Ste braced himself for what was coming, Gavin had been shouting at him for at least half an hour. Ste suppressed a cry when Gavin's fist collided with his cheek.

It hadn't started straight away, just recently, maybe the last month? Ste liked Gavin, he didn't want to loose him like he'd lost Brendan.

"YOU SHOULD COUNT YA SELF LUCKY I HAVEN'T THROWN YOU THREW THE GOD DAMN WINDOW-" Gavin kicked him hard in the stomach, this time Ste cried out.

"Ste!" Through fuzzed eyes, Ste could make out Jason standing and gaping. No, Ste saw Gavin walk upto him. Gavin could do whatever he liked to him but not Jason, he had so much already happen to him.

"Leave him alone" Ste stood up, wincing at the pain in his stomach. Gavin ignored him, Jason had snapped something angrily at him.

"I DON'T NEED A STUPID LITTLE KID LIKE YOU, TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Gavin yelled, his fist flew at Jason. Gavin felt it stop in mid hit.

"Now that's not very nice" Brendan waggled a finger before punching Gavin. Ste stared at him, Brendan stared back.

Jason felt the atmosphere change, it was awkward but sweet. "Brendan?" Maybe he was dreaming or something? Cheesy right, but how could he be here?

Jason watched Ste jump forward, "Oh" Jason pursed his lips as they kissed. "I...I guess I should ummm...go?" "Shut the door on your way out kid" Brendan clapped his shoulder.

"It's Jason...Whoa, whoa, whoa! Can ya wait until I'm gone when you start doing that?" Jason ran out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Awww, I miss Brendan in the show :( xx PLEASE REVIEW x**_

_**Enjoy :) x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Four

Freddie ran a hand through his hair, This car was practically falling apart. "Stressed Fred?" Joe passed him a spanner.

"It's this bloody car, I can find the problem" He almost stamped his foot. Him, Freddie Roscoe. Stamping a _foot. _"I know what'll cheer ya up" Joe grinned, "Oh no" "A joke" "Please, god...No".

Joe was known for his terrible jokes and worse, his nature to laugh at them Afterwards. "Okay, Ready Fred? A pair of jump leads walk into a pub, The landlord says "I'll serve you a drink but don't start anything". Freddie watched on in shame as Joe chuckled.

"Okay, what about this...The police arrested two kids yesterday, one was drinking battery acid, the other was eating fireworks. They charged one and let the other one off".

Freddie chuckled and shook his head, "Thats a good one" he said. His phone vibrated, '_I've been waiting long enough Fred, I want my money tomorrow at 12"_

Freddie swallowed and ignored it, "I have another Joke" Joe snatched the spanner. "Kill me now" Freddie mumbled.

Thankfully, Ziggy had ran into the garage. "I'm a free man! Katie is taking the kids for the day and I am free" Ziggy high fived the wall.

"Whatever Fred, just don't go cheating on Katie with the first bird that walks in" Joe patted his shoulder. "I won't...Is that your new ringtone Fred?" Freddie smirked. "Well if it's coming from my phone, take a guess" he left quickly.

"Hello?" "Roscoe! Long time no see" Freddie moaned, "Wyatt" "Thats right, so you got me the money?" "Look, I can't get my-" "You know what happens when people who owe me don't pay up" Wyatt snarled down the phone.

"You threatening me?" "Yes Fred, I am...and your family, what about your mum? Your nephews and neices? Joe?" "I swear to god, if you hurt _any _of them-" "2 hours, get the money or they'll be seeing me soon".

Freddie cursed as Wyatt put the phone down. This family had just got back on its feet, He'd never seen Jason and Sandy as happy before, And Robbie was _actually _in Uni. And if anything happened to Amelia, Charlie, Allie, Maddie or Lily, It would tear the family apart.

"Freddie! Come on!" Joe yelled, Freddie swallowed and turned the other way.

* * *

Sandy smiled, she watched Jason and Robbie compare notes and copy them down neatly in their books. How had Jason converted Robbie into _studying? _

"You almost done boys?" "One more page of notes" Jason barely looked up. Sandy set two cups of tea on the coffee table, her living room floor was now scattered with notes, books and paper.

"Your tidying this mess up after" she told them.

The door knocked, Sandy walked out and opened it (She had made Joe paint the door a glossy red). A tall muscular man, quite handsome really, stood there.

His hair was short and spiked, "Hello, Miss Roscoe is it" he held out his hand. Sandy smiled and shook it, "Yes" "I'm Logan Wyatt, A friend of Freddie's...Can you point me in the direction of the garage please?"

"Of course, ya don't get get people with manners like you nowadays. The garage is down the road, left, just by the church" "Thanks, Can you tell Freddie I dropped by?" Sandy nodded.

She closed the door as he left, "Mum? Who was it?" Jason called. "A friend of Freddie's, are you done yet honey?" "Yeah".

Robbie felt his phone vibrate, It was Charlie. '_Mums cancer surgery went well! She's clear! We're having champagne at mine, come down x Why isn't Jase answering his phone?"_

Robbie grinned, "Jase, Charlie's mum ain't got cancer, the surgery worked" "Really?" "Yeah, come on, their having a party". Jason jumped up and grabbed his jacket.

Sandy eyed the suspiciously, "If one of you comes back drunk...Your not to old to get whacked up the bum" Jason suppressed a smirk.

"He won't" Robbie ran out, "I meant you too!" "Didn't hear that!" Robbie slammed the door.

* * *

Sandy answered the house phone, "Hello?" "Hi Sandy" "Ste? Where are ya?" "Me and Brendan are looking around a flat, it's only a couple of streets away" "Aw good, Tell Brendan he can pop around for a cuppa" "Haha, I'm sure he'd like that".

"So what's this flat like hun?" Sandy leaned back and started chatting. Ste had become a close friend, a very close friend. He was just a little older than Freddie, 25.

"I painted my kitchen scandalous scarlet, course the boys didn't-" Sandy was cut off when her front window shattered. Ste heard her scream.

"Sandy? Sandy? Sandy are you there? Sandy?" Ste watched as Brendan frowned. "Brendan, somethings happened" Ste said worriedly.

"Stay here, Talk on the phone" Brendan flew from the flat.

Sandy shook the glass that had rained over her, out of her hair. "Mum?" Jason and Robbie stood gaping, Jason helped her up while Robbie looked carefully out the window.

"Robbie!" Sandy screamed as the other window shattered, Robbie ducked and closed his eyes as shattered chips of glass rained down on his head.

Two solid bricks had dented the floor. Sandy grabbed Robbie back, Brendan appeared in the doorway. "Sandy? You okay?" he rushed forward and looked from the shattered window.

"Yes, thanks Brendan...Is anyone there?" Sandy didn't dare look out the window. "No, Stevens still on the phone", Brendan picked it up.

"No, Steven...their fine, Sandy and the kids are fine". "Kids?" Jason and Robbie said in unison, "Your under 20, your kids". Jason and Robbie didn't look happy about that.

Brendan put the phone down, "You all okay?" "Yeah, thanks Bren...I'll call Joe" Sandy smiled. She saw Brendan out, "So boys, how was the party?" Sandy kept the fear in her voice well hidden.

Robbie filled in the details, not really feeling talkative, Jason sat next to his mum on the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the reviews! Xx Keep 'em coming :D xx **_

_**-Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Five

Freddie sighed as he watched the men repair his mums window, he had an uneasy feeling. He knew it was Wyatt, and he called around the house too.

It would be better if he was still living here, It was only mum, Robbie and Jason, and as much as they could protest and whinge about it, they had only just turned 18...still kids.

Freddie went in the house, it was cold weather so the sudden blast of warm heat was welcoming.

Sandy was on the sofa, police taking a statement. Freddie had told his family about the money he owed, He stole drugs off Wyatt and now he was paying the price. Wyatt would kill if he wanted, he was evil.

Jason tapped his elbow, "Are you okay Freddie?" "Yeah, just worried if Wyatt'll make a sudden appearance" Freddie gave a reassuring smile to Jason.

It usually worked, but as Jason grew up, he knew when his brothers where lying and when they told the truth. Freddie's phone vibrated.

He fished it out, It was Wyatt.

"Hello?" "See your windows being repaired...Nice, I think your family will be seeing me soon" "Wyatt, this is between me and you...Leave them out of it" Freddie snarled.

"Too late Fred, I'm going to kill them one by one, so painfully...Maybe I'll make watch" Wyatt snickered. "Just stay-" The phone went dead.

Jason's puzzled face appeared in his view. "Was it that bloke again?" he asked, "Its nothing to do with you Jase" Freddie snarled. He didn't mean too sound harsh, he was angry.

* * *

Waytt watched the family carefully. From what he had noticed he needed to give a kind of a severe warning, Maybe do a little something to Leah?

Where was she now? Freddie's flat? He'd check now...That was a good idea.

Wyatt walked casually through the street, the posh block of 4 apartments seemed inviting. "This should be fun".

* * *

Leah happily let her hair down, it softly hit her bare shoulders. Bathing was the best thing to relax, that and Yoga.

Leah slipped her foot in the warm water, bubbles fuzzing. The flat door slammed shut, "Freddie? Come join me baby" Leah called happily.

"Don't mind if I do" someone growled, Leah turned and screamed. Wyatt lunged forward, mercilessly grabbing Leahs hair and forcing her head on the water.

He counted to ten before wrenching it up. "This is going to go on for a while, try and hold your breath" he smiled, Leahs scream was cut off by being forced into the bubbly water.

* * *

Robbie peeked his head over the bunk bed, Jason was shuffling around in bed and texting someone. "Who You texting?" Robbie hissed.

Jason jumped, "No one! Go back to bed" "I'm in bed" "You know what I mean Robbie" "You mean Robbie?" "Thats what I- Oh. Idiot".

Robbie sniggered, "You know I'm joking, Hurry up because the lights disturbing my beauty sleep" "Beauty sleep? You'll need alot of that" Jason smiled to himself.

Robbie hit him with a pillow, "Ow" Jason whimpered. "Might make you look prettier" Robbie snuggled down.

Jason smirked, "Prettier than you" "What was that?" Robbie snarled. Jason pretended to snore.

Robbie shook his head, as much as he loved Jason, he really wanted to whack him one sometimes.

* * *

Freddie handed the tea to a trembling Leah, He had found her screaming and crying on the bathroom floor. He knew it had something to do with Wyatt, and this was only getting started.

Leah had explained he had dunked her head in the water non stop, holding her under for over a minute. Then he had stuck wires from the radio and Leah couldn't describe the pain she had suffered when he stuck them in the water.

Then he had hit her and held her under again, Leah pretended to drown and he left her semi naked on the floor. She could still feel The electrocution.

"Lee, it's fine, he's gone" Freddie hugged his girlfriend. "Just don't leave me again" she whimpered into his shoulder. "I won't, I promise" Freddie kissed her.

Leah relaxed, she stayed with Freddie until she found herself drifting off. That's why she loved Freddie, he sat in the same chair for over an hour, just holding her until she fell asleep.

When she woke up she was in the bed, a blanket over her and a mug of Hot chocolate on the dresser. Freddie was perfect.

* * *

Wyatt silently slid through the fence into Sandy's back garden, he did this to his other _clients. _He carefully avoided the flower bed and went by the smaller patio doors.

He'd learnt this from his big brother, he slipped the thin wire down in the door seal. He found the lock and slowly clicked it open, What time was it? Wyatt looked at the kitchen clock, 3 in the morning.

He grabbed some red fruits from the bowl, taking out a kitchen knife he sliced it through them. Smiling as the red juice stained the knife and looked exactly like he wanted it too. Blood.

He walked into the living room and stabbed it into the plaster, half shocked as no one woke up.

He used the handful of crushed red fruits and smothered the wall in it, covering it in the red stains. Wyatt suppressed a chuckle, it looked like a murder scene. "What next?" Wyatt clicked his tongue, Oh yeah. A special delivery.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Suggestions? Please Review and thankyou! :) xx Wyatts going further... **_

_**-Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Six

Sandy shot out of bed. She heard Jason cry out and start shouting, almost screaming. "Jason! Jason sweetie?" Sandy shouted and was met by a surprised looking Robbie.

They both thundered down the stairs. Jason was in the hallway, up the wall and staring. "Jase? Jason what's wrong?" Sandy cupped her sons face.

"Living room" he said. Sandy swallowed, she turned and opened the door a little more. A scream ripped from her throat.

The walls where red, a bloodied knife in the wall but what was worse. What made her scream was the blood soaked floor...and what was in the middle of it.

A young girl was lying in the middle of it, her blue eyes open and unseeing. A sickening red dribbled down her chest where a darker wound stood out by her collar bone.

The girl had a long, thin blade set firmly in the mouth. A pristine note on it, '_Her dear daddy didn't pay up, Tell old Fred to give me the money and I might let you off - W'_

Sandy gasped, the girl was no older than 14, what person would do that? So much ahead of her, now it was snatched away.

"Robbie, darling, call the police" Sandy quivered.

* * *

This wasn't meant to be happening. Sandy had thought if she moved her family away, they'd be better. And for 10 beautiful months, they where.

Now it was back to this. No, this wasn't meant to be happening. "Mum? You okay?" Joe's voice snapped her from her thoughts. "Yes Hun, Where's Jase and Robert?" "They're fine, I think their doing some weird Uni project".

Joe didn't like the fact Uni was taking over his little brothers lives, Whenever he came around they where doing something encircled around Uni.

Sandy however, enjoyed it. "It's not weird Honey" she still hadn't taken her eyes off her living room floor. "Mum, stop thinking about it" Joe put a strong arm around her.

"I can't Hun, I see her dead eyes everywhere I go" Freddie came in as she said that. He felt so guilty, Sandy had unfortunately found out about his latest doings and he knew she was angry at him for dragging the whole family in this.

Ziggy had gone bananas down the phone, he had kids and if anything happened to them, especially Allie, he wouldn't be able to cope.

"Mum?" Sandy looked up. "Do you wanna stay at ours...or Joe's, Leah said your more than welcome", "Your fine honey, thanks...I need a Chinese" Sandy grabbed the phone.

"Jase, Robbie! Get down here!" Sandy shouted. "Mum?" "Yeah Fred?" "Can I have one too?"

* * *

Ste yawned, he saw Brendan looking at him from the doorway. "Getting up yet Steven?" "No" Ste buried his head in his pillow.

"I've made bacon". Ste jumped out of bed, grabbing his shirt he ran out. Brendan rolled his eyes, The apartment phone started ringing.

"Get that Brendan" Ste shouted from where he was dishing up a pile of bacon. "Hello? Brady residents" Brendan and Ste shared a joking look.

"Sandy? Your joking...Did the police- I'll pass you on to Steven" Ste frowned as a worried looking Brendan passed the phone to him.

"Sandy? You okay?...what?...Are you okay, Yeah, we'll be around in a minute".

* * *

Robbie watched Brendan through narrowed eyes, he didn't particularly like him. Jason, on the other hand, thought he was cool. To Robbie, Brendan was too cocky, a little deluded and thought he knew everything. Jason thought he was smart, cool and knew what was what.

Ste was currently eating a chinese with them, Brendan spooning noodles. "Is Wyatt gettin' caught yet?" "I don't know, I keep looking over my shoulder".

"Well your gonna, he's not going to stop...I knew someone like that, Walker" Brendan said, Ste swallowed, remembering his vendetta that had cost Rileys life, Walkers life and others getting caught up too.

"You should call the cops, Anything could happen" Ste said as he stood up. "We should go" he looked at Brendan, "See ya soon Sands" Ste gave her a hug.

Jason watched them leave, "How far do ya think Wyatt will go?"

"Very far" Wyatt said, he shut the tab down. Opening the other he looked from the secret camera he installed in Freddie's flat and Sandy's house.

They had no idea, He had gave them a couple of warnings, now it was time for his real work.

* * *

Sandy clicked her tongue in rhythm to the radios song as she scrubbed a plate, "I wanna dance with somebody" she sang. "With somebody who loves me".

Robbie was out with a local girl, Doing god nows what and Jason was on his Ipod upstairs.

The music turned louder, Sandy winced as it drummed into her ears.

"Jason, turn it down" she took of her yellow gloves and turned around, ready to whack him on the butt with a tea towel. Instead she was met with the familiar face of Wyatt.

He put a finger to his smirking lips, Sandy screamed.

Wyatt grabbed and twisted her arm around her back, he covered her mouth and dragged her in the living room.

Sandy was screaming, she realised with horror Robbie could walk in any moment and Jason was just upstairs. She felt something rough wrap around her wrists, rope.

Wyatt threw her on the floor and Sandy had barely any time to react when had put something over her mouth. Sandy still screamed, "Now Sandy, no screaming..We don't want to ruin the surprise for young Jason do we".

_No, no, no. Jason was NOT getting hurt again, not this time. _Wyatt was oblivious to Sandy's thoughts as he took a chair from the kitchen.

"Now-" he grunted and hung something up on the ceiling light. "We don't want you trying to get help" he avoided her kicking him.

Wyatt slapped her and used the bided time to force her up. Sandy realised with horror her head and neck where in a noose, If she moved off the chair she'd slowly choke to death.

She wouldn't be much use to Jason dead, or any of them.

Wyatt smiled, "If Robbie comes in, I'll deal with him too". Wyatt waved a baseball bat at Sandy to show her, Sandy couldn't help the tears.

"Now I've just got to see Jason". Sandy started screaming so loud it her her throat, but with the music and gag,it was unheard.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yes, Ste and Brendan are now regulars and will be involved in my upcoming storylines xx**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW xx**_

_**-Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Seven

Jason pulled out his earphones as his phone vibrated, '_Ask mum if she's cooking tonight, If she is we're going Macdonalds and if she ain't, I'm on my way home" _It was from Robbie.

Jason grinned and text back, he wanted a Macdonalds. Someone was coming up the stairs, Jason went to open the door.

"Mum? Rob wants to know if your-" The words died on his lips as he saw Wyatt smiling at him. "Sorry about this Jase, Freddie needs to be taught a lesson".

Jason saw a flash of a bat before nothing.

* * *

Freddie walked happily, hand in hand with Leah to his mums house. "Does your mum like me?" Leah asked, "Of course she does" "Good" Leah smiled.

Freddie smirked and walked upto the house, the door was open. "Your mum has the music on loud" Leah frowned, "I know..." Freddie felt uneasy as he stepped into the house.

That's when they heard Sandy screaming. "Mum? Mum!" Freddie and Leah ran in, Leah screamed as she Sandy gagged, tied up and on the verge of being hung.

Freddie ran to her, despite her shaking her head. He ripped the noose down and took off her gag. "Jason! Get to Jason!" she screamed.

She didn't know what happened to him up there. Freddie realised with horror he was up there. Leah untied Sandy while Freddie thundered upstairs.

He burst in Jason's room, "Jason?" he shouted. No one was there, he ran back into the long, outstretched landing. Freddie burst in the bathroom and froze.

Jason was pale and underwater in an overflowing bath, like something from a horror movie. His face was underwater and he looked peaceful, like he was sleeping.

Freddie ran forward and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him out of the water and onto the bathroom floor. "Jason? Jase?' He shook him.

He only forced two breaths down Jason's throat as Sandy and Leah ran up, Jason's eyes snapped open and he fell into a coughing fit.

Freddie helped him sit up, Sandy grabbed him. "Jason, I couldn't get to you! I thought he'd killed you! I thought you where dead up here" "I'm okay" Jason choked out. "My baby, I thought I'd lost you then, come here" Leah smiled as Sandy started fussing over Jason.

Freddie whipped out his phone and called Joe.

* * *

Robbie was a little shook up after hearing about Jason and his mums ordeal at the house, Sandy was waiting for him in the front garden.

She had leapt on him at first sight, "Everyone's around here, We need a family talk" she led him in. Joe unusually smiled at him as he sat down.

"We can't run because, I know Wyatt, he will track us down...We either kill him, last resort" he added in quickly at Ziggy, Jason and Sandy's horrified faces.

"We have 5 kids to look out for, He would hurt them so I think...We should stay close to eachother for, Carry our phones...I'll come up the money somehow" "We" Said Joe. "Huh?" "_We _will come up with the money".

**Sorry to interupt :) This story has to be paused for a moment 'cus I'm being FORCED to spend less time on it because of upcoming school x**

**I love writing this but next update will probably be tomorrow or the next day, depends if I can sneak my playbook from under my parents watchful eyes :/ I can only answer PM because I can't write chapters on my phone ;/ x Sorry for the wait :'( xx**

**I'll try and update x**


End file.
